La Conquista oneshot
by BCharlotte
Summary: Oneshot basado en "La Conquista Española" desde un punto de vista del choque cultural y lo que se puede entender por el origen de mestizaje (se me ocurrió hacer esto gracias a mi clase de Historia en el Preuniversitario c:), como se apreciará es desde un punto de vista chileno, ya que abarca a España y el pueblo Mapuche. Ojalá les guste, saludos :)


"**La Conquista"**

El viaje había sido largo y llevaban demasiado tiempo ahí, un lugar extraño con personas que simplemente no los comprendían, pero que por órdenes del Rey tenían que someter. Era bastante exhaustivo para ellos y Antonio –el mayor representante-: empezaba a sentirse algo angustiado por lo difícil que todo les resultaba y solo, asquerosamente solo.

Antonio se encontraba cerca del río, ese río que encontraba en el fondo bastante bonito, se ponía a mirar a esas personas, tratando de que les comprendieran. La batalla había sido larga y cansada, pero en este momento parecían ambos bandos tomar un descanso. Entre sus pensamientos, llevó su vista a una mujer, que parecía lo que en su tierra se llama Médico.

-Señor Antonio –le dijo uno de los soldados sacándolo de sus pensamientos-: ¿Cree prudente ir a conversar con los líderes? Llevamos mucho tiempo aquí.

-Yo lo haré en compañía de un par de soldados.

En el otro lado de ese río, se encontraba la mujer a la que Antonio había estado mirando, los miembros de ese pueblo le llamaban _Machi_, le tenían gran respeto pues ella los ayudaba cuando estaban enfermos, los protegía muchísimo. Junto a ella un hombre, que era el líder militar, un hombre grande, de piel morena –al igual que la mujer y completamente distintos a Antonio, que era bastante blanco.-

-Vienen los _huincas, _no te acerques a ellos. Yo conversaré con ellos, quieren seguir hostigando para que nos dejemos someter.

La mujer asintió, siguió en lo suyo mientras se acercaba Antonio con dos soldados mucho más menores que él. Entabló de cierta manera una conversación con el líder y como en ese momento la tensión no era tanta, Antonio se acercó a la _Machi_.

-Oiga –musitó el español, mientras que la mujer lo miró extrañada, comprendía lo que decía pero no del todo-: Su líder me ha dicho que usted sabe sobre medicinas, tengo un dolor hace muchos días ¿Me podría ayudar?

Ella tenía sus dudas, no se fiaba del todo del denominado _huinca_, pero el _Toqui_, quien era el líder con la mirada le dijo que podía cumplir lo que le estaban pidiendo, pero tomando precauciones. La mujer asintió y se fue en compañía de los dos españoles.

Probablemente la petición que le había hecho a la mujer Antonio lo había hecho para ganarse su confianza y porque en ese momento no tenían médico –ya que aún no llegaban de la península-: Pero más que nada, la mujer le estaba causando interés, quizás era porque la consideraba inteligente y valiosa en el pueblo que se hacía llamar _Mapuche_.

-¿Llevas mucho tiempo haciendo lo que haces? –preguntó mientras ella le hacía la medicina.

-Nací para hacerlo, los dioses me lo han pedido. Mi tierra me necesita –afirmó, de modo muy asertivo.

Eso él no lo entendía, aparte de muchas cosas que no comprendía de ella y su gente ¿Dioses? ¿Tanto cuidado sobre la tierra? Era complicado de entender y su misión no era precisamente hacerlo. Pensaba demasiado en eso mientras miraba a la mujer detenidamente.

-Si te tomas esto, mejorarás en poco tiempo. Espero que confíes en mí y no mires lo que nosotros hacemos en menos, como has hecho con todo lo que nos pertenece.

Él sabía que era verdad, no podía rebatirle ninguna cosa. Aceptó lo que le dio y lo bebió rápidamente, no sabía tan bien pero confiaba en ella, algo le hacía confiar en ella.

-Te lo agradezco mucho. Descuida, ahora mismo te llevaré a donde perteneces.

Ella pensaba si confiar estaba bien, si haber ayudado a huinca traería problemas o mejoraría las cosas, pensaba en cuánto tiempo le quedaba de vida. Ya muchos se habían ido, muchos habían luchado y ella quería seguir luchando por su pueblo.

Al llegar, Antonio agradeció al Toqui y se retiró, la Machi entró en su _Ruca_.

La tensión iba creciendo de a poco nuevamente, las cosas empezaban a complejizarse y Antonio cada vez estaba más deprimido, se sentía confundido y comenzó a beber, tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos no llegó a otra solución que lanzarse al río. La mujer estaba lavando cosas en las aguas del río y notó un bulto, su interior le dijo que tenía que sacar el bulto de ahí. Agarró al huinca y lo llevó a la orilla, él botó un poco de agua y la quedó mirando, prendado, agitado.

Se levantó estrepitosamente, seguía botando agua y la Machi le ayudó, no tenía dudas en lo que hacía, simplemente lo ayudó.

-No debiste hacerlo –dijo, no se sentía bien porque el aguardiente seguía en su sangre-: yo estaba seguro de lo que estaba haciendo, no tenías que hacer algo así.

-Vi como el huinca iba a morir, mi madre tierra no quería eso.

Luego de este suceso pasaron varios días y había bastante movimiento en la frontera, pareciera que algo iba a estallar de nuevo. Antonio lo sabía, comenzaba a angustiarse y en un momento, decidió hacer algo que se estaba aguantando ya hace mucho tiempo que gatilló en el momento que esa mujer había salvado su vida.

Cruzó la frontera, y comenzó a buscarla, ella al verlo lo miró con desconfianza –o al menos eso aparentaba-: Él se acercó y ella se metió a su ruca, él junto a ella.

-Sé que algo malo va a pasar, pero no puedo evitarlo. No puedo hacerlo.

-¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti? Terminarás dañando a mi gente, yo lo sé –le dijo prácticamente gritando, unas lágrimas salieron de golpe.

-Tus tierras… -comenzó a decir acercando bruscamente a la mujer a su cuerpo-: … van a ser mías –respiraba de modo agitado y la había acercado a él muy violentamente.

-¡Eso no va a ocurrir! No permitiré que eso ocurra –trataba de soltarse y no podía.

-En ese caso, hay algo que si me pertenece –le dijo y atacó su boca con energía.

Antonio había perdido notoriamente el control, lanzó a la mujer en lo que supuso usaba para dormir y comenzó a besarla, pretendía hacerlo aunque ella no quisiera, algo así como una violación, pero notó que ella no se oponía. Le arrebató esa ropa, de esa tela tan suave y llena de colores haciendo notar su cuerpo que tenía marcas de lucha. Fue bastante intenso su encuentro, Antonio lo necesitaba bastante, la Machi definitivamente había cautivado bastante su corazón y él se dio cuenta, de que ella le correspondía –estaba seguro.


End file.
